Keon Gatwick
Keon Gatwick is a student at the Athena Academy in Caprica City. He works at a repair shop, "Bike Kitchen." Keon was Ben Stark's best friend. He is a Monotheist and a member of Soldiers of the One, specifically Barnabas Greeley's cell. Helping Lacy After Amanda Graystone erroneously confesses that her daughter, Zoe, was responsible for the MAGLEV bombing, students at the Academy heckle Lacy Rand because she was Zoe's best friend. Keon heckles her too, accusing her of being STO. Later, Lacy ambushes Keon, tackling him to the ground. He denies being STO, but Lacy encourages him to finally admit it. According to Keon, Athena Academy's STO membership (him, Ben, Pann and Hippolyta) dissolved without Ben. In order to get Zoe (as the U-87 robot) to Gemenon, Lacy convinces Keon to introduce her to Barnabas so she can ask for his assistance with her mission. At home, Clarice Willow receives a phone call alerting her to an impending GDD raid at the Academy. She sends a message via e-sheet to tip-off Keon at the school. He clears bomb equipment out of his locker. As the raid begins, Lacy whispers to Keon that they need to talk. She says she will leave and tells him to follow in a few. Keon ignores her and leaves immediately. Lacy tracks Keon to his bike repair shop and helps him finish a repair. She insists he arrange a meeting with Barnabas. Eventually, Keon brings Lacy to a dock house in the Port District to meet Barnabas. Lacy presents her request to take some cargo to Gemenon, but Barnabas turns her down because Lacy will not say what the cargo is. After she leaves, Barnabas berates Keon for bringing her there. He accuses Keon of thinking with his tarse, saying maybe he feels guilty because he built the bomb that blew up the MAGLEV, killing her best friend. Keon balks, saying Lacy does not know he built the bomb. Furthermore, Keon did not know Ben was going to use the bomb to destroy that train. Having failed in her first attempt to get Barnabas to help her, she asks Keon to help her join the STO so Barnabas will have a reason to help. He says that is a serious decision and tries to discourage her. She flirts with him to persuade him to help and he finally relents. Keon and Lacy grow close and become intimate. Deception Barnabas tells Lacy that he will take her cargo to Gemenon if she will do something for him. He tells her to replace the car fob for Clarice's car with a fob he gives her. She makes the switch and visits Barnabas and Keon. Only then does she discover that both of them used her to plant a bomb in Clarice's car. Clarice is Barnabas' rival so he is going to take her out. Barnabas says, "Welcome to the deep end, little one." Lacy says she will not do it, so Barnabas puts a gun to her head. Then he puts the gun to Keon's head and says it is either Clarice or Keon. Lacy makes the agonizing choice to blow up Clarice's car by remote. Unbeknownst to them, Clarice and Nestor were not in the car and survived. Barnabas' Cell Lacy is target shooting in a greenhouse. She joins Barnabas and other young STO members in a circle ritual. Keon, Hippolyta and Pann are there with others. Barnabas takes a knife and cuts the palm of his hand. He squeezes his blood into a bowl. Lacy is distracted. She says she does not know the ritual, but Pann says Barnabas has done it before. Hippolyta says it is one of their most sacred. Barnabas doubts her commitment to the cause. Keon starts to defend her, but Lacy stops him saying she can speak for herself. She takes the knife, slices her palm and squeezes her blood into the bowl. She takes the bowl and pours the blood into an infinity symbol upon a wooden slab. Barnabas is pleased. Barnabas leaves, taking Hippolyta with him. Failed Mission Clarice Willow is Barnabas' nemesis. He sends Keon, Pann, Hippolyta and Lacy to Trojan Spaceport to plant bombs. When Clarice returns home from her trip to Gemenon, they will be detonated, killing her. Lacy bungles the operation when she gets nervous and attracts the attention of a Security Guard. Pann shoots and kills the guard. Then he, Hippolyta and Lacy flee the spaceport, jump into the getaway car where Keon waits at the wheel and they speed away. They argue. Keon wonders why Lacy still has her bag and Pann tells Hippolyta to trigger the bombs. Then Lacy admits she still has her bag with the bomb inside. Pann thinks the police have found their bombs by now. Hippolyta says that instead of bomb fragments, there are whole bombs with their fingerprints on them. Lacy says she will talk to Barnabas and it will be okay. Pann vehemently disagrees. He says Lacy cannot smooth it over this time. She almost got shot and the operation is frakked. He says they should not have brought her and that she fraks everything up. Lacy yells at Keon to stop the car. She gets out and shouts "frak you" at them and storms off. The next day, Barnabas kills Keon in retribution for failing in his mission. Additional Images 110 Keon Lacy Woods 2.jpg|Keon and Lacy discuss Barnabas. (deleted scene) 109 Clarice Confronts Barnabas.jpg|Keon defends Barnabas from Clarice. Notes Executive Producer Kevin Murphy explains in the episode commentary for that Barnabas expects his followers to sexually service him. This is why Barnabas tells Hippolyta to come with him after the ritual. "Unvanquished." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Executive Producer Kevin Murphy, episode 110, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 23:40-23:44. Cultural References * Keon (name) References Category:Soldiers of the One Category:Athena Academy